Parallel Eternity
by SanadaSayuri
Summary: 4,000 years ago, a great clan fell, and two lovers were sundered. In this age of technology and war, they have been reincarnated. Can they have now what they could not in their past? On hiatus
1. Prologue

CSA Version 11Parallel EternityEternity is Not What it Seems

Parallel: Eternity

**Summary:** When the Kazama Clan fell, one Hatake Kakashi was sent to the past by the will of his dead love. He changed everything by dying in the place of a friend, and 4,000 years have passed… It is a time where technology rules, and Naruto and Kakashi have been reincarnated. Can Quatre and Trieze have what they couldn't in their previous lives? GWNaruto X-over

prologue

Konohagakure no Sato in the heart of Fire Country was in mourning. The last of the Kazama Clan was gone, and there would never again be a blue eyed Oracle wandering the village, and guiding the Hidden Leaf through rough times. The Kazama Clan had finally fallen, and those who had lived through the previous Oracles suddenly felt defenseless, as though a long standing defense had suddenly vanished.

In many ways, it was the truth. Konoha had always had an Oracle to guide the village from the very moment of its founding. The Oracle Sorasmaru had met the Shodai Hokage through her distant kin, Uchiha Madara, and had guided him to build his village in its current position. Soramaru had become so besotted with the infant village, that she had settled in Konoha permanently, and started a family. Ever since then, Soramaru's children had lived and protected the village. By the power of the Oracle, Konoha had become one of the greatest Ninja Villages to ever exist, and now that the line of Oracles had broken…

Would the village fall without an Oracle? Konoha was entering its most difficult times. They were now to live without an Oracle. The Oracle, who had guided them, protected them…

* * *

Kakashi stood inside the house that Naruto and his friends had resided in for so long. All around, he could see the signs of daily life in the Oracle Manor. In that sink were the remnants of dirty dishes, and pots and pans still soaking and waiting to be washed. On that table was that delicate flower-like cup from which Naruto and his housemates tended to drink their tea. On the kitchen counter was a pile of vegetables, set to the side for preparation of the next meal, and in a large bowl next to the vegetables was a hunk of frozen meat, still thawing.

In the living room, was that single glass table surrounded by the couches and sofa, and there were signs of preparations for war. There were those shuriken, which had been left out because they were dull, the kunai that had not been taken because the wrappings on the handle was loose, and the blade was chipped. There was that extra roll of nin-wire that had been left behind, and the small sack of soldier pills, and slung over that chair was a jacket, and in that corner was a set of weights.

Kakashi wandered through the house, until he reached a room which had housed the one person he had ever loved most.

Naruto…

The young Oracle rarely wore bright colors unless he was inside the village, even then, it was usually as a jacket that could be quickly thrown off and turned inside out so the dark lining would be more appropriate for a ninja's line of work. Kakashi opened the door slowly and stepped inside.

The emblem of Konoha and the Oracle seemed to be the theme in that room, and there, hanging on a hook was Naruto's formal robes. Over there was that little sleeping cap that he had outgrown and stopped wearing when he turned ten. On that bedside table was a picture of Naruto and the four teens Anko and Ibiki tended to call the Pilots, and that picture was surrounded by that team photo that had been taken not long after Team Seven had been officially passed, and there were pictures of Naruto at a party with the ANBU who watched him surrounding him. There was even a picture of the boy with his arms around Iruka's shoulders as the two laughed toward the camera.

Kakashi picked up the sleeping cap and pressed his face against it, and breathed in. He could smell Naruto on it, the scent of ramen and sunshine, with warm green tea, and the cold metallic scent of the kunai and shuriken that was a part of every ninja's arsenal, and the faintest traces of blood and tears, all of which made up Naruto's unique scent.

Tears sprang once more to his eyes, and Kakashi sat down heavily on Nauto's bed, clutching the hat to his chest. The pillow shifted, and there was a crinkling of paper.

Curious, his tugged the paper out from beneath the pillow. His name had been written on it, underneath it was a seal that resembled a chakra seal, so Kakashi channeled his chakra into the seal. If he had been less desperate to find a way to ignore the fact that Naruto was dead, he'd have knwn better. As it was, the seal glowed then all Kakashi knew was darkness…

* * *

Kakashi opened his eyes and froze. Then he sat up and looked around. There were the tatami floors, the dark green futon, over there was the… What in seven hells was going on?

There was something in his hand, and Kakashi glanced down and his eyes widened as the seal he had activated faded before his eyes and Naruto's scrawling script materialized on the paper.

"_Kakashi… Those who have even a drop of Kazama blood are always constrained by fate. Those who do not are not so much so. I have done my best, this seal was a safeguard if I were to die before my work is complete. Now you are my Mouth. Carry this with you at all times and good luck. You will be the Ark that will carry Konoha into a brighter future. Go first and seek out the Oracle Chizuru and show her this note. She will finalize your position as the Mouth to her successor, the Oracle Kazama Kazuki. This requires utmost secrecy, and only Chizuru will know of your origins from the future. She will guide you as best as she can. By now, you are aware of where and when you are. From this point on, the rest is up to you. Sincerely, Kazama Kazuki, Oracle."_

Kakashi stared at the scrap of paper in horror. He had been sent back in time…

* * *

There was a weight on his body, his left, if the numb feeling was any indication.

"—ashi!"

What…?

"—kashi-kun!"

"—mit! Wh—yo—stard?!"

_I'm sorry…_

"—sa—stre— on't t—alk…"

_I wish I could see what's coming…_

"—ld on! Ka—!"

_I see him… Naruto… He's smiling at me…_

"You—od Ka—Naru—oud…"

_Yeah… I'm coming Naruto…I love you…_

Then there was only silence and darkness…

* * *

The war with Hidden Stone had ended, and the remnants of Team Seven stood together. Kakashi's funeral had been held not too long ago, but this time, for whatever reason, the Yondaime had insisted on his team attending this dedication.

Rin and Obito would learn for the first time the reason behind their younger teammate's depression, and why he received so much leeway, especially from the Kazama Clan and the Hokage.

Whatever they had been expecting, the knowledge that the Kakashi they knew was the adult Kakashi from the future, and the Mouth to a yet unborn Oracle.

Kakashi was receiving a dedication that was given to all Mouths for their service with Kazama Chizuru performing the dedication by right of Ancestry to the unborn Oracle that Kakashi served…

* * *

When Magami Tokiko was pregnant with Kazama Arashi's child, sixteen year old Natsume Rin and Uchiha Obito could only exchange sad looks, remembering from the dedication years before that this child was the Oracle for whom Kakashi had traveled through time. The Kyuubi was coming, and all the two could do was don their respective masks, Rin's as a member of Konoha's Hunter ninja force, and Obito's as a member of the elite ANBU Corps, and go out to fight.

Kazama Chizuru, still alive, and only clinging to the last vestiges of her sanity with the help of her brother, his bride, and her Mouth, knocked out her brother, and set out to the battlefield…

* * *

May 25, 195 AC

Quatre glanced up as he walked, squinting his eyes against the noon-time sun's glare. He was unaware of the figure following him.

Suddenly, as he passed an alley, almost forgotten instincts flared, and Quatre made to leap away just as a dark figure leapt toward him. Unfortunately, it seemed as if the figure knew what he was thinking, shifted, and Quatre found an arm around his waist, and a gloved hand over his mouth as he was dragged bodily into the alleyway.

"Don't scream," a familiar voice said, "I just want to ask you a question."

The hand left his mouth, and Quatre took the chance to reply harshly, "You could have simply walked up to me to ask."

"But would you have listened to me, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Quatre stiffened. "Where did you hear that name?" he hissed.

"When I was twenty-six," the voice said, "I passed my first team of students. Six months later, I entered them into an exam that would promote them to the next level in military ranking. An invasion took place, and Uzumaki Naruto intercepted a fatal blow for our military leader, and later died in my arms just after confessing his feelings to me." The arm around his waist tightened.

"Ka-Kakashi?!" Quatre whispered, shocked.

Yes, Once I was known as Hatake Kakashi, now, I am Trieze Kushrenada."

"The leader of OZ…" Quatre breathed. He twisted in Trieze's arms and looked into ice blue eyes. His lips curved in a wry smile before he frowned. "How do you remember all of this? I remember it because I had the Yochigan, but you?"

"I'm not quite sure," Trieze admitted. He paused and his free hand lifted to tenderly trace Quatre's face. "What you said before you died…"

"I meant it," Quatre said.

Trieze smiled. "I'm glad. What we had, but never had a chance to share… I'd like to have that now, if possible."

Quatre smiled. "Live. Survive this war. And at the end of everything, we'll see."

Trieze frowned. "Why?"

Quatre's smiled became enigmatic and he leaned up to brush his lips against Trieze's. He moved away and murmured, "Because as of two months ago, I, Quatre Raberba Winner, became a soldier who opposes you in this war."

He leaned in, pressed his lips against Trieze's once more, pulled away, and vanished out of the alley and into the crowd.

Trieze stood there, his mind blank.

"Opposite sides…" his eyes filled with sorrow. "Naruto…"

TBC…

**Totally Random Babbling… Or Not:** This is the Other sequel to Parallel Surreality. We've jumped forward, as you can see. This story is primarily focused in the GW universe with flashbacks every once in a while and the occasional discussion about the good old days.

_SanadaSayuri_


	2. Chapter 1: Fate

CSA Version 11Parallel EternityEternity is Not What it Seems

Parallel: Eternity

**Summary:** When the Kazama Clan fell, one Hatake Kakashi was sent to the past by the will of his dead love. He changed everything by dying in the place of a friend, and 4,000 years have passed… It is a time where technology rules, and Naruto and Kakashi have been reincarnated. Can Quatre and Trieze have what they couldn't in their previous lives? GWNaruto X-over

Chapter 1: Fate

He opened his eyes to a ceiling that wasn't his own, half-expecting to find Kakashi beside him, clutching his hand as if he would disappear if he let go, especially since he was sure that he had died in the man's arms. No, that was wrong. He had, in one past, died in the man's arms, but the man had been sent to his own past, and had died long before he had ever been born. He was dreaming of the past again.

He sighed as he made his way to the bathroom, and froze. Under his golden bangs, in place of his normal turquoise eyes, was a pair of pale blue eyes covered in a milky white sheen cut with seven golden lines reaching out from the center toward the edges of his iris. The Yochigan… It took all of Quatre's self control not to scream like a little girl at the discovery.

His mind was awhirl with thoughts and theories and questions. How had it been activated? Why was it active? How could this have happened? The Kazama Clan had put forth no more Oracles after Kazuki, he knew, so how could this have happened?! This would make everything more complicated! He didn't need the Yochigan, he shouldn't have it!

There was only one person he could trust with this knowledge, someone he had met only a day ago by sheer chance. He could trust him. He had been his Mouth in their previous lives, afterall, and Mouths were bound to their Oracle no matter what. The Oath that was taken by a Mouth, bound them to their Oracle, mind, body, and soul. At this point, where the Yochigan was concerned, he could only trust _him_, he who had been his Mouth back when they had been Kakashi and Naruto. He had no other choice.

Twenty minutes later found Quatre on his laptop, his hands flying over the keys. The screen blipped and a window opened revealing a damp haired brunette. Treize was clad in a thin terrycloth bathrobe and had obviously just gotten out of the shower.

"_Quatre?_" the Oz Commader's voice was confused. "_What's wrong?_"

"This is bad, really, really bad!" Quatre babbled, "I woke up this morning, looked in the mirror, and I had _this_!"

The blonde pushed chakra to his eyes, and his eyes shifted into the Yochigan.

There was a quiet hiss as Treize sucked air through his teeth. "_Well, that certainly complicates things, doesn't it?_"

"Complicates things?!" Quatre all but screeched, "I think it sure as hell fucks things up royally!"

"_Language, Quatre,_" Treize said gently, "_Now, why don't you take a deep breath and tell me how this happened?"_

Quatre counted slowly to twenty and released the breath he was holding. Immediately, the tension bled out of his shoulders. "Alright. I was dreaming about the past," Quatre said, "And then I woke up, looked in the mirror, and the Yochigan was just there."

Treize sighed. _"And do you remember how it activated last time around?"_

Quatre scrunched up his nose in thought. "I was under attack, and in pain… I blinked, then the next thing I knew, I was seeing double images."

"_Is that it?"_

"Um… Yes?"

Treize cocked a brow. _"Alright then. It's probably like the Sharingan, which activates when the user is under duress. Yesterday was filled with unexpected surprises, and so you were probably thinking about the past before you fell asleep, right? So the Yochigan probably activated then."_

Quatre nodded, and Trieze smiled at him, and said gently, _"Try to stay calm. I do remember the trouble you had with the Yochigan after you awakened it, and I'm assuming you might have the same problems now. Stay calm, and try not to channel any chakra if you can help it."_

"Alright…" Quatre paused and said quietly, "Would it be alright if we met up sometime? I mean… We are in the middle of a war and…"

Treize smiled. _"Of course. If you have the time, we'll have dinner tonight. I'll be leaving the country tomorrow morning, so it may be difficult for us to communicate outside of e-mail or the occasional phone call."_

"That's fine," Quatre said, "I have to leave for a mission tomorrow anyway."

Treize's eyes darkened. _"Then starting tomorrow we are enemies. I wonder if this was how Zabuza felt back then, having to attack a bunch of kids for the sake of a mission…"_

"Um… Where should we meet up?"

"_You'll be moving safehouses after this, right? Why don't I pick you up for now, and you let your superiors know that your current safehouse might be watched after this?"_

Quatre paused, then nodded. "Alright."

Quatre gave Treize his address, and the two logged off and Quatre closed the laptop. The blonde pilot slumped backward into his seat and released his breath slowly and turned his head to look out the window.

It seemed that things were about to get interesting…

TBC….


	3. Chapter 2: Identity

CSA Version 11Parallel EternityEternity is Not What it Seems

Parallel: Eternity

**Summary:** When the Kazama Clan fell, one Hatake Kakashi was sent to the past by the will of his dead love. He changed everything by dying in the place of a friend, and 4,000 years have passed… It is a time where technology rules, and Naruto and Kakashi have been reincarnated. Can Quatre and Trieze have what they couldn't in their previous lives? GWNaruto X-over

**SS's Notes:** I realized that there was some sort of discrepancy in terms of the year here in the story in comparison to the year in the actual series. Let's just assume that the little discrepancies in time are actually because of the changes that were made in ParaSur and ParaCont.

**SS's Notes II:** I would like to thank Trieze-muse for being the most logical of all my muses and not emoing over my choosing my studies over fanfic writing for no more than three days. Without Treize muse, I would never have gotten this chapter done, much less have it up for your reading enjoyment. Now, all Treize-muse and I have to do is convince the others to stop sulking…

Chapter 2: Identity

June 16, 195

The war was well underway, and the Gundam Pilots had come together and were pretty much sharing a safe house again. Quatre had taken up the habit of sending a message to Trieze whenever a mission ended, or whenever they finally arrived at the safe-house, telling him the general area (North Africa or Central China) that they were based in, and Treize would arrange for a meeting, provided that they were close enough for such a meeting.

It was with a faint sense of surprise that whenever he left for one of those meetings, Quatre would catch Wufei giving him a secretive smile, and Duo would make jokes about curfews while Trowa would give him amused looks. Only Heero acted remotely normal toward the diminutive blonde, and Quatre had a vague idea as to why they were acting this way. If he was right, then it would tie up a lot of loose ends. If not…

Well, if he was wrong, then Quatre was going to be watched as a possible liability and leak, wasn't he? A wry smile crossed his lips. If it came to that, he could very easily take the Sandrock, and go to Treize. There was no doubt that the OZ general would take him in and shelter him if he needed it. Quatre only hoped that things would not have to come down to that. He understood the politics of war. If he was forced to take refuge from his own allies with Treize, he would be branded a traitor to the cause, and no one liked a traitor.

He sighed as he stared out the window. The war was well underway (and by well, he meant that it was all going exactly as he remembered it the first time around, the only difference being the discrepancy in time that was easily explained away by the changes that had been made in the past), they (the pilots) had been betrayed by the very colonies they represented, OZ and Romefeller were hunting them like the dogs that they were (not that Treize would ever call him a dog, he wouldn't dare, not if he really wanted Quatre to have a working relationship with him in the future, which, in fact, he did want. Very badly.), his allies suspected something about his little outings, and he was in love with a member of the enemy. Quatre couldn't help but wonder what new twists and turns the future would bring.

* * *

The Colonel Une was a smart woman. She knew that there was something going on between Treize and the Gundam Pilots. It was with the intent of deciphering exactly what the OZ general was up to that she had roped Zechs Marquise into her little scheme to follow the OZ general the next time he went on an "outing with a friend".

* * *

"I can't believe the two of you!"

The OZ general's voice rang through the study with the force of a detonated bomb. Zechs and Une shrank a little into their seats.

"What I do and who I meet with during my time off is none of your concern! _Spying_, Une, Zechs? I would expect this type of behavior from Mariemia, but not from the two of you! You should know better! You are old enough to know better!"

Never, never in a hundred, million years, had he expected this. Treize paced his study, forcing himself to breathe, counting slowly backward from a hundred, forcing himself to not stop and scream his rage at the woman and the young man in the chairs in front of his desk. Each circuit made his Second in Command and one of his most trusted Officers seem to shrink farther into their seats. Leaning against the wall beside a window was Quatre, his turquoise eyes glittering with amusement and concealed worry as they followed the OZ general as he completed a circuit around the room only to start another.

"Treize," Quatre's voice held restrained amusement, "I can see the wood under the path you're cutting into the carpet. I thought you were lightning natured, not wind."

Treize shot the blonde a look, only to be caught by the concern in those fathomless eyes. Slowly, the OZ general felt the tension melting from his shoulders and the roaring fire inside him die down to a few glowing embers. He took a deep breath as the rage that had been coiling inside of him seemed to dissipate under the gaze of those ever watchful turquoise eyes.

"How the hell do you do this to me?" he breathed.

Quatre's lips quirked, the tips curving into a small smile that spoke volumes. "I will tell you if we survive the war," was his simple reply.

Treize recoiled as if he had been slapped. Then he hissed, "Don't say that! It's bad enough that I watched you die on that day! We have a second chance, and I have no intention of wasting it!"

"Uzumaki Naruto is dead, and has been for the past four thousand years," Quatre said firmly, "And Hatake Kakashi has been dead for the same amount time as well."

Zechs twitched, and Quatre turned his head and fixed his eyes on the masked blonde and smiled kindly. "Is there something you wanted to say?"

Treize's eyes shifted to lock on Zechs who stared at Quatre, and his lips moved in a breathy whisper of shock.

"Takusen-sama…"

Treize's eyes widened. Quatre's smile was serene, and Lady Une was confused.

Wasn't Treize just enraged enough to lose the composure that he was famous for? Why and how had the conversation turned so suddenly?

Treize's eye turned back to Quatre. "You knew about this?" his voice was accusing.

"I suspected it would happen."

"You _suspected_ it would happen?"

"Yes. Those who swear fealty to an Oracle will always recognize the Oracle to whom they swore themselves, even a multitude of lifetimes later."

"What?" Lady Une asked, now thoroughly lost.

Quatre clapped his hands together sharply, drawing all eyes to him. There was a brief moment of silence, then there was a quiet thump as Lady Une slid off her chair and onto the floor, fast asleep.

"Quatre," Treize said reasonably as he stared at the unconscious form of his second in command, "was that really necessary?"

Quatre's smile was enigmatic, "Of course." He turned toward Zechs and said calmly, "Now, tell me how much you remember."

Zech's eyes flickered toward Treize, who had taken his seat behind the desk, and nodded. The platinum blonde took a deep breath and began to speak…

* * *

Lady Une was slumped in a chair, still unconscious, and Treize had his face in his hands, and his shoulders were shaking. Zechs watched his commanding officer warily while Quatre had his hands on Treize's shoulders, his lips moving slightly beside Treize's ear.

"No, no," Treize said, swallowing his laughter as he lifted his head out of his hands, "It's just such a coincidence that it's so terribly funny…"

"If you think that's amusing," Quatre said, in a more normal tone of voice, "Then you should see where Anko and Ibiki ended up."

"Anko and Ibiki?" Zechs asked. "I remember overhearing something about that before the Oracle died… Something about time traveling…"

Quatre's smile was devious, "Did either of you know? Ibiki was reborn as a woman, while Anko was reborn as a pacifist. Oh, and they are related to the two of you in some way, Treize, Milliardo."

Zechs tried not to flinch at the name. "I gave up that name when I became a weapon of war," he muttered.

Quatre smiled. "I think I'll keep calling you Milliardo. It's easier than calling you Zechs, especially since it sounds so much like---"

"Alright!" Treize barked, "That's enough!"

Quatre laughed as Zechs tried to meld with the chair he was sitting in, his face flushed in embarrassment.

"Goodness," Treize muttered, "And you call me a pervert…"

TBC….

**Completely Random Babbling:** We'll be seeing a lot of timeskips in this story. I'm sorry, but it's been so long since I last saw GW, I only remember roughly how the series went. All I really remember about GW is that they talked a lot then switch frames to a bunch of giant robots participating in a shoot'em-up-fest. I want to concentrate on give Trieze and Quatre the relationship they didn't get a chance to have in Parallel and ParaSur as Kakashi and Naruto, therefore, don't expect too much in terms of action. This will be more drama and romance than action/adventure, although love can be taken as an adventure in itself.

_SanadaSayuri_


End file.
